Recent information concerning the pathophysiology of ovarian cancer including patterns of dissemination of biomarkers as well as new techniques of irradiation have been combined into a new investigative and clinical program. In the experimental laboratory the pharmacokinetics of drug metabolism and resistance of alkylating agents, Adriamycin, etc. are being evaluated in vitro and in vivo. The cell kinetics of ovarian cancer both experimental and clinical is being examined and the radiosensitivity determined. In the clinical program colloidal P32, delayed split abdominal irradiation, antisera, and chemotherapy are being utilized. A disciplined staging system has yielded important staging data and the preliminary 4-year survival statistics are encouraging.